


f*cking taruchi

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: f*cking gamers [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Chigasaki Itaru, Established Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hand & Finger Kink, Language, M/M, Top Settsu Banri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Banri sigue dándole vueltas a una idea que se le ocurrió para un acto callejero con Itaru. Aunque no pudo llevarla a cabo, entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación del mayor todo puede suceder...Día 3 delA3! NSFW Week.Prompt:Performance/ Fetiche.Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: f*cking gamers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154864
Kudos: 3
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	f*cking taruchi

**Author's Note:**

> Ligeramente basado en el mini chat entre Banri e Itaru por Ginji the Wanderer. 
> 
> Otra historia que tuve que revisar varias veces porque no había escrito sobre uno de los _prompts_ así que terminé metiendo un par de _kinks_ porque... ¿Por qué no? ;3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Itaru tenía una cosa en claro: todo había empezado por una sugerencia para un acto callejero que pareció quedar atravesada en la mente de Banri desde el momento en que lo mencionó. 

—¿Era necesario que le pidieras ropa prestada a Yuki? 

—¡No lo hice! 

—Tu tono de voz me dice todo lo contrario. 

—Hablo en serio. Realmente fui a comprar todo esto. 

—Maldito niño rico —murmuró Itaru, sacando un conjunto de saco y falda de la bolsa que Banri le había entregado mientras él revisaba algo en su teléfono. 

—¿Dijiste algo? 

—Nada —le respondió Itaru volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa—. No dije nada. 

—Abajo de todo también hay ropa interior. 

—Pensaste en todo, ¿eh? 

El mayor se encontró con la pícara sonrisa de Banri. Aunque su idea hubiera sido descabellada, no iba a negar que le generaba curiosidad cómo terminaría todo eso. Aunque, la verdad era que Itaru conocía el resultado de aquel juego. Lo peor del caso es que la vestimenta le calzó como un guante. Le preocupó un poco que Banri conociera tan bien sus medidas, pero después recordó que, siendo él, era posible que las recordara. 

—¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo cambiándote? 

El líder de la tropa de otoño estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón de Itaru, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano mientras sus dedos golpeaban el escritorio con una expresión de aburrimiento. 

—Ya ábrelos —suspiró el aludido. 

Banri abrió los ojos y lanzó un silbido. Sus labios se curvaron, satisfecho. 

—No te ves mal —Itaru se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco—. Espera —Banri se puso de pie e hizo la parte izquierda del cabello de Itaru hacia un costado para mantenerlo allí con una horquilla. Itaru sintió que su piel ardía ante el leve contacto con la de Banri—. Mejor. ¿Itaru-san? ¿Sucede algo? 

El aludido se llevó la mano a su oreja izquierda y chistó. 

— _Neesan_ … 

—¿Perdón? 

—¿Así te diriges a una dama? 

—Lo siento, lo siento. Ya he hablado con el encargado al respecto y pondrán en su lugar a ese mesero desubicado. ¿Hay algo más en lo que le sea de utilidad, _neesan_? 

Itaru esbozó una sonrisa que no sabía que había estado aguantando. Se sentó sobre el respaldo de su sofá y miró uno de sus dedos haciendo círculos sobre el tapizado. 

—Estaba esperando algún tipo de compensación —el mayor volvió su mirada hacia Banri y estuvo a punto de salirse del papel por la expresión que le estaba enseñando—. Sé que tú eres sólo un empleado menor, pero… 

Itaru hizo los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Banri y rodeó su cuello con sus largos brazos, y se acercó sensualmente a su oído para jalar del lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes. Le pareció oír un suave gemido de parte de Banri, y sonrió por tan hermoso sonido. Sin embargo, él lo alejó rápidamente y le dio una reverencia. 

—¡Disculpe! —balbuceó, quizás fingiendo nerviosismo—. ¡Ya mismo llamo al supervisor! 

Itaru esperó de espaldas a que Banri terminara de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Si iba a cambiarse de ropa, ¿la de quién usaría? No lo había visto entrar con otra bolsa más que la que terminó siendo para él. 

—¿Señorita? 

El aludido se giró y se quedó boquiabierto. El muy maldito se había puesto hasta su camisa. Más tarde le preguntaría cómo se anudó la corbata en tan poco tiempo. Tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, atado en una pequeña cola de caballo que lo obligó a morderse el labio. Si tenía que elegir una sola cosa de Banri que lo excitara, eso era que tuviera el cabello atado. Claro, para deshacérselo después.

—Usted debe ser el encargado. 

—Así es —Banri giró la silla de Itaru para quedar frente a él cuando se sentara en ella—. Estoy al tanto del mal comportamiento de mi empleado, y me han informado que espera algún tipo de compensación de parte de nuestra empresa. ¿Qué sería eso exactamente? 

—Tengo entendido que su empresa debe satisfacer a sus clientes cuando ellos sientan que sus necesidades no han sido apropiadamente atendidas. 

Mientras hablaba, Itaru arreglaba la solapa del saco de Banri. Él lo observaba con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro. 

—Así es. 

—Me pregunto si podría encargarse de esto —Itaru condujo la mano de Banri bajó su pollera—, señor encargado. 

El cambio de expresión en el rostro del más joven hizo que su erección temblara un poco. 

—Por supuesto que sí. Es más, me encargaré personalmente de que quede _muy_ satisfecha, _neesan_. 

Banri era un maldito jodido. Cada vez que parecía que Itaru tenía el control sobre la situación, él siempre se encargaba de dar vuelta todo para que la historia continuara conforme a sus deseos. No es que Itaru no terminara disfrutándolo de todos modos, pero simplemente no le gustaba que fuera Banri el que siempre moviera los hilos. Pero, ¿cómo iba a quejarse cuando debajo de la pollera el ir y venir de la mano de Banri sobre su erección se veía y se sentía indescriptiblemente bien? Su rostro seguía expresando un aburrimiento que no sentía y su mirada no se despegaba de la mano libre de Banri, la cual agarró y la acercó a su rostro a medida que hablaba. 

—¿Alguna vez le han dicho que tiene unas manos hermosas?

Banri lanzó una risotada ante el comentario mientras observaba a Itaru apreciar sus manos y acariciar la extensión de sus dedos con los suyos. 

—Séh, tengo a alguien que tiene una fijación por ellas… 

Itaru dejó escapar un monosílabo de sus labios e introdujo uno de los dedos de Banri entre ellos para rodearlo con su lengua y saborearlo como si fuera una fritura. Se sostuvo del escritorio porque eso y tener la otra mano de Banri masturbándolo era demasiado, y su cuerpo estaba entregándose por completo a él. De repente, Banri detuvo sus movimientos. Itaru se quejó todavía con dos de sus dedos en su boca, pero comprendió el por qué de su accionar al oír el sonido de la cremallera de Banri bajando. 

—No sabía que le gustaban estas cosas, encargado —jadeó Itaru. 

—¿Cree que no había notado la forma en que me miraba, _neesan_? —Banri de pronto se levantó y agarró el mentón de Itaru con fuerza para seguir hablando a milímetros de sus labios—. Estuvo esperando esto, ¿verdad? —su mano empezó a masturbar tanto a Itaru como a él mismo con fuerza. El mayor estaba a punto de salirse del personaje y pedirle que le hiciera el amor ahí mismo, pero sabía que en ese momento o más tarde, Banri terminaría haciéndoselo de todas maneras. 

—Mhh… Por supuesto que sí… 

Banri jaló de sus cabellos para besarlo con pasión, mientras él le quitaba el saco y desprendía su camisa de un tirón. Después se encargaría de los botones que habían saltado al suelo. Su cuerpo fue empujado contra el escritorio y las manos de Banri bajaron hasta sus muslos mientras Itaru trataba de manera fallida de quitarle los pantalones con los pies. Él sintió los labios de Banri curvándose hacia arriba. El muchacho abrió el cajón donde Itaru siempre guardaba todo lo necesario para aquellos encuentros, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que pudo meter dos dedos en su interior con facilidad. 

—¿Me esperabas, Itaru-san? 

—Sabía que vendrías. Y no quería desperdiciar ni un solo momento. 

—Itaru-san… 

Banri se incorporó y besó al mayor mientras lo penetraba lentamente. Odiaba hacerle el amor sobre el escritorio, tenía que controlar sus movimientos debido a los aparatos electrónicos que tenía su amante. Rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y se sentó en su sillón. Si quería darle un espectáculo, que lo hiciera. Itaru empezó a moverse lentamente encima suyo, dando pequeños saltos mientras sus gemidos se deslizaban de sus labios cada vez que sentía a Banri un poco más dentro suyo. La mirada lasciva del líder de la tropa de otoño generaba en él sensaciones para las que no encontraba otra explicación más que un profundo amor que creía que nunca conocería. Rodeó el cuello de Banri con sus brazos y dejó que fuera él quien moviera sus muslos. Itaru besó su cuello y levantó el cabello del más joven con ambas manos. Sintió a Banri estremecerse cuando sus manos se enterraron en ellos. 

—¿Esto te gusta, Banri? 

Cuando despegó su rostro de su cuello para prestarle atención, observó una expresión de éxtasis. Probablemente era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado. Sonrió y besó sus labios sonoramente. Acarició las manos de Banri que estaban sobre sus muslos para entrelazar sus dedos a los suyos y volvió a hacerse cargo de sus movimientos encima suyo. El muchacho gemía su nombre como un mantra, e Itaru estaba al borde del llanto por la felicidad que sentía acumularse en su pecho. De pronto, las manos de Banri se aferraron a sus caderas y su espalda se despegó de la silla para acercarse lo más posible a Itaru. Sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos hasta que su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, su respiración estaba agitada y su rostro se apoyó ligeramente sobre su hombro. 

—Lo siento… 

—¿Eh? 

—No usé protección… 

Itaru estalló en carcajadas que hizo que el rostro de Banri ardiera de vergüenza. 

—No es como si lo hicieras con alguien más, ¿o sí? 

Itaru finalizó su pregunta estirando una de las mejillas de Banri con los dedos. 

—¡Ay! Eso duele, Itaru-san. ¡Y no! ¡Por supuesto que no! 

—Entonces, está bien. 

—Ah. Ensucié también tu ropa. 

—Está bien —Itaru se recargó sobre Banri, cansado—. La ropa se puede lavar. 

—¿Itaru-san? 

—¿Mh? 

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? 

—Por supuesto. No iba a echarte después de esto. 

—¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió una idea que puede gustarte… 

—¿Tienes que hablar de eso ahora? Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar… 

—Lo siento. Te enviaré un mensaje más tarde. 

—Gracias. 

La voz de Itaru fue apagándose poco a poco a medida que hablaba. Banri miró el techo pensando en los malabares que iba a tener que hacer para subir el cuerpo dormido de Itaru a la cama. Más tarde se encargaría de eso. Por ahora, disfrutaría de esa cercanía un poco más. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> La idea original era al revés, pero, podría escribir una segunda parte, ¿no? ;)


End file.
